redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dippertail
Gender: Male Species: Falcon Place of Origin: Mossflower woods Appearance: Young falcon, just out of adolescence. Has normal peregrine falcon markings, in grey, black, slate, and white. Has dark slate "teardrop marks" over his eyes. Eyes are gold and very fierce; feet are gold as well, with long black talons. Beak is grey with a black tip. Wears a cream-colored scarf and a long grey hooded cap with a silver tassel. Weapons: Natural defences Personality: Friendly with Redwallers, especially otters; is a bit aloof with otherbeasts. Quiet natured; does not like to talk more than necessary under most circumstances, though does enjoy a good argument every now and then. Very fierce fighter; suffers from a frenzy similar to Bloodwrath when fighting evil beasts. Can fly faster and see farther than almost anybeast in existence; is proud of that, though does not advertise the fact unduly. Backstory SPOILERS FROM [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScottyBlue/ScottyBlue%27s_Fanfic| GINGIVERIAN] IN HERE! Dippertail's parents moved to Mossflower to raise a nest of chicks, liking the climate better than their original home further northward. Dippertail was the only egg hatched that brood; his parents loved and nurtured him attentively. However, they failed to pay attention to their surroundings as much as they should have done, and were slain and eaten by vermin archers. Dippertail, only a few days old, slept through the encounter and awoke to find he was alone; in a frantic search for his parents, he plummeted from the nest to the ground. Skipper Windryder and his holt, returning from a trip to the coast, found the injured baby bird and took him back to Redwall, where he was raised as a Dibbun and grew to become the Official Abbey Scout, and an unofficial member of the Ottercrew. Some seasons later, the Abbey was warned of an impending vermin attack by a deputation from the Ranks of the Shadow. Dippertail joined the sentries, flying about the abbey perimeter to make sure all was well. He ran afoul of the raven Yirta, and fought a spectacular aerail battle with him over Mossflower; he managed to slay his foe, but suffered a slightly sprained wing in the process. While trying to walk back to the Abbey, not wanting to further stress his wing, Dippertail was captured by the Ranks and carried off back towards their lair. With the help of the serpent Scaleflier, who had a grudge against the ranks and wanted to cause them trouble, the falcon managed an escape, and flew back towards the Abbey. He met up with the force of goodbeasts sent to rescue him; they decided to track down the main Ranks hideout, with Dippertail as a scout. Along the way, they recruited a larger army of beasts disgruntled with the Ranks' reighn of terror. This included a huge amount of bats, who looked to Dippertail as an experienced battlebeast and followed his every order. When the Shadelair was discovered, Dippertail played a major role in defeating the vermin therein, leading his aearial attack force with precision and competence. After the battle ended, the falcon took leave of his bat friends and returned to Redwall, where he lived out the rest of his days. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:birds Category:Males Category:Goodbeasts Category:Gingiverian Characters